Paint
by Carabootoo
Summary: Flick is going to San Fransokyo Institute of Technology for animation classes. She befriends Hiro and his crew and become best friends with all of them. An evil force is lurking though, and who will help Big Hero 6 when they are down? Hiro X OC


**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Hero 6 or any of their characters. But all r****ights to Flick belong to me!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Art<p>

"Come on, let's go to the show!" Honey Lemon grabbed Hiro's hands and jumped up and down excitedly.

"No, I want to stay home," Hiro pulled his hands away from Honey and turned back around in his chair.

"Hiro, the art show is pretty cool," Wasabi now butted in.

"It's not like at the museums," Go Go was now in on the conversation.

"Art doesn't interest me," Hiro picked up his pencil and started to write down some formulas.

"Art comes in different forms," Fred said. Hiro rolled his eyes and continued his work. Every year, supposedly, the college he attended had an art show that was sort of like the robotics' show he was in last year. It still hurt to think about that day.

"Hiro," Go Go took away his pencil and paper, "You need a break. How long have you gone without sleeping?"Honestly, he didn't know. Ever since he got the idea last week, he couldn't remember if he had ever slept.

"Hiro, you're going no matter what. You better be ready by the time we get here tomorrow or else no more Gummi Bears," Wasabi crossed his arms. Hiro groaned and turned around to face his older friends.

"Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine," Hiro sighed and grabbed Baymax, who was in his carrying case. Maybe this art show will be a good idea for him, he thought.

…

"Hiro, if you don't get up I'm going to throw one of my chemical balls on you,"

"I'M UP!" Hiro jumped out of bed at the sound of Honey Lemon's threat. They have been there in his room for hours trying to get him up. He was still in his PJs when he got up, so he quickly grabbed some clothes and headed to the bathroom. His friends followed him and stood outside the bathroom door.

"Hiro, why don't you want to go?" he heard Wasabi ask. Hiro pulled off his shirt and thought about his question.

"Art is boring. All you do is stare at paint," Hiro popped his head out of his shirt. He heard someone sigh outside the door and he pulled off his PJ pants.

"Did we ever tell you that this is an animation show to get new recruits for the class?"

"We have an animation class?" Hiro pulled on some shorts.

"You know that classroom next to the lab that we always get art supplies from?"

"Yeah?"

"That's the animation class," Go Go finished.

"Why do they need art supplies when they are on the computer all day?" Hiro asked as he messed with his hair.

"Why do you need art supplies when you're working with gears and wires all day?"

"Touché," Hiro grabbed his PJs and headed out of the bathroom. He went back into his bedroom and grabbed his jacket. Hiro saw Honey Lemon tap her foot and watch him impatiently. As he put on his shoes, Wasabi grabbed him by the hood and lifted him into the air.

"Come on, buddy. We gotta go now if we want to see them all," Wasabi flung Hiro over his back like a sack of potatoes and walked out to the car. Aunt Cass looked at him weird as they left, but ended up waving and smiling warmly still. As they walked to the car, Hiro noticed that it was Wasabi's new van (since the little accident with Callaghan, Wasabi was without a car for a LONG time). It was a big van that was very rusty. The paint was starting to chip and one of the windows had a crack in it. Wasabi flung Hiro into the back and then sat in the driver's seat.

"I'm so excited! I've heard that there are some amazing pieces of work!" Honey Lemon excitedly sat down next to Hiro.

"Yay!" Hiro faked a smiled and continued to glare at Wasabi.

…

Instead of the great big room that the robotics show was held in, it was in a hall that was twice as small. Hiro felt extremely cramped and claustrophobic when he walked into the room. Everywhere there were little cubicles with art work on the walls. Some even had their animations running without sound. A few students' were set up so other people saw them drawing live. Hiro looked at some of the drawings people had out and they exceeded his expectations. They weren't like classical art where it was of people who held their junk out proudly, no, this was recent, popular art. Cartoon and anime styled drawings and animations. But the thing that really got him was how different everyone's was from one another.

"So, were we right, or not?" Go Go elbowed Hiro in the side making him wince.

"Fine, you were right. These are amazing!" Hiro motioned towards some of the stands.

As he walked around the room, a bright red stand caught his eye. From the distance he was at, he could see big white lettering in the middle of the stand. _'Big Hero 6'_. Hiro squinted in confusion as he walked closer to the stand. Around the white lettering were multiple pieces of artwork. As he got closer, he noticed that they were all of him and his friends in their suits. One of them had a black background with a picture of himself in front of Baymax; their faces in the helmets were black. He saw Honey Lemon, Go Go, Wasabi, and Fred were in the same stance as him with Baymax behind them in different pictures. Hiro saw a picture of all six of them battling Callaghan; his favorite was of him and Baymax flying around in the clouds. In all the pictures that were shown, they didn't have a face; they were either black or white. The picture that concerned him the most was under the white lettering. It was of the entire crew but with their faces as question marks.

"Can I help you?" Hiro jumped at the new voice. He turned quickly to find a girl who looked about his age behind him. She was the same height as him and wore a green flannel shirt with washout jeans. Her hair was the weirdest thing; it looked naturally white with bright green side bangs. Her bright green eyes were staring at him like he was a joke. Her hands were caked with different colors of paint and her finger nails bitten off so they were super short. "Excuse me? Sir?" she asked again.

"You must really like green," Hiro said stupidly. The girl huffed and crossed her arms. "I'm sorry for bothering yo-"

"Are you Hiro Hamada?" she asked suddenly. He blinked a couple of times and nodded. Hiro tried to shake her hand, but when he tried to move he tripped over his untied shoe lace (thanks to Wasabi not letting him finish) and landed, face first, on the ground.

"I would think a genius wouldn't be as clumsy as you," she reached out her hand and laughed.

"I would think so too," he laughed and brushed off his shorts.

"So why are you here?"

"My friends forced me to come," Hiro shrugged. She nodded and started to fix the art work on the wall.

"People just don't seem to appreciate my art these days," she murmured.

"Wait, this is yours?"

"Yeah," she turned around and smiled at him.

"How old are you?"

"Fourteen,"

"Why are you applying for school here? Aren't you still in high school?" Hiro motioned towards her stand.

"Yes. I am applying for school here because I want to work for Disney as an animator. I would only be applying for night classes. If I even make it," she became very protective over her art work and started to sound annoyed. All Hiro could do was nod and stare at her pieces of his group.

"Who is Big Hero 6?" he obliviously know it was his own crew, but he wanted to know about the name.

"Those heroes that stopped that star gate thing. I've seen that entire fight with my own eyes!" she tapped her head. "No one is talking about their deeds as much anymore, but I thought they were amazing. Their suits were spectacular and the technology used for the powers is so creative."

"I know about that, but I've never heard of the name Big Hero 6 being used before," Hiro pointed to the name on her board.

"I came up with it. I don't know exactly what it stands for, but I thought it sounded cool," she smiled and brushed her hair behind her ear.

**"Will the first contestant please some up to the stage with their presentation ready?"** the announcer said. The girl sighed and pulled out her computer behind the stand.

"Looks like I'm up. Wish me luck, Boy Genius."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! I hope you like this story! This is the first story that I've done where I actually have the ENTIRE thing planned out!<strong>

**Please comment and I will continue!**

**No reviews= a week**

**4 reviews= 4 days**

**8 reviews= 2 days**

**10+ reviews= ASAP**


End file.
